The Chester Mines (Episode)
Previous Episode: Chester Next Episode: Hector Returns... With Grave News Overview In the previous episode, the group decided they were ready to leave The Chester Mines after exploring very little of it. Something in the back of Timmy's mind tells him they should really spend more time in the mines and delve deeper. The party goes deeper into the mines, following the cart tracks, and find more groups of Kobolds. After some further exploration, the party comes across a small male gnome who is sitting on the ground. He introduces himself as Nomi G'nome and says he came into the mines after a long day of drinking, and has killed quite a few Kobolds himself. Nomi says he loves adventuring and has gained his magical powers from Rafiki Tafiti, an ancient wizard. He went into the mines to sleep for the night. Nomi says he's not willing to say why he is in Ishira, but the group trusts him enough to let him come with. Nomi is quick to search deeper into the mines where he leads the group into a room hidden behind water. Timmy finds a goblin hiding in the room and immediately charges at him to attack.Timmy attacks, but the goblin immediately hides, yelling to the group that he doesn't mean any harm to them. Timmy is hesitant, but the group convinces him to allow the goblin to talk. The goblin introduces himself as Kondic Jadeskin, and says he loves hunting Kobolds to eat them. Kondic also reveals that the previous night he was drinking with Nomi. Kondic leads the group deeper into the mines to hunt more Kobolds. Kondic gleefully kills many and shows the party where the Kobolds store their treasures. The group loots the treasures of a Kobold hive and begin to retreat back out of the mines when they feel the ground shaking and a roar from deeper. Kondic warns that they have awoken Kroll, the Kobold Hive Father of the cave. Kondic and Timmy convince everyone else to stay and fight. Somehow, against all odds, the group kills Kroll as well as 3 more hive mothers and twenty kobolds. Kondic is nearly killed, but then saved by the party. During the fight, Nomi reveals his terrible secret... He is narcoleptic and often falls asleep at the most inopportune times... But when he comes back he is well rested and able to cast stronger spells. The group leaves the mines and rests for the night at The Goose Feather, an expensive Inn, promising the best night's rest possible. Events * The group returns to The Chester Mines and go deeper, meeting Nomi G'nome and Kondic Jadeskin. * The party kill more Kobolds and a Kobold Hive Mother, getting the attention of the Kobold Hive Father, Kroll. * The adventurers successfully kill Kroll and the rest of the Kobolds, and loot the mines. * The group returns to Chester to rest for the night. New Characters Introduced * Kondic Jadeskin (Token NPC) * Nomi G'nome (Player Character) Memorable Quotes * Trivia * The party levels to 5. * Kaalin acquires a Long Spring Bow from Descria's shop. Category:Episode